List of fictional characters with heterochromia
This is a list of fictional characters with heterochromia. In Literature * Artemis Fowl and Holly Short, the main characters in the series Artemis Fowl ** Artemis and Holly each have one brown eye and one blue eye, having swapped eyes by accident at the end of the fifth book. * Candy Quackenbush, a character in the book Abarat ** Candy's left eye is brown, while her right eye is blue. * Dick and George Moore in Anne's House Of Dreams by Lucy Maud Montgomery ** The two brothers each have one blue eye and hazel eye, inherited from their father who does not appear in the novel. * The Duchess Josiana, a character in Victor Hugo's novel The Man Who Laughs ** Her eyes are blue and brown. * Dr. Riley McKay, a character in Tim Downs's novel Chop Shop ** Riley has one brown eye and one green eye. * Ysane Isard, a character in the Star Wars: X-wing novels ** Ysane's left eye is blue and her right eye is red. * In Graceling, heterochromia is a sign of a Graceling, someone who is granted excellence in a skill that can range from simply speaking backwards to killing. *Cam Fisher, a character in The Clique Series **Cam has one green eye and one blue eye *Ben Arnold, the main character in The Eidolon Chronicles **He has one brown eye and one green eye. *jaden in Sherilyn Kenyon's dark hunter series eyes are dark brown and a vibrant green In Anime and Manga * Hatake Kakashi, a character in the anime Naruto ** Kakashi's left eye is red and his right eye is black. This is due to an eye transplant from Kakashi's teammate Obito. His red eye contains Sharingan capabilities. * Allelujah Haptism, a character in the Gundam anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00 **Allelujah's right eye is gold while his right eye is silver. During the first season, one could tell when Allelujah's alter ego took control of their body since the gold eye was visible rather than the left/silver eye. * Apache, a character from the Anime series Bleach. **Her left eye being brown while her right eye is light blue. * Asuna Kagurazaka, a character in the anime and manga series Negima! **Asuna's left eye is blue and her right eye is green.Cover of Negima volume 1 Displays Asuna's heterochromia * Dark Pretty Cure, an antagonist in HeartCatch PreCure! **Her left eye is blue and her right eye, when open, is yellow. * Kimihiro Watanuki, a character in the anime, manga, and light novel series xxxHolic **Kimihiro's eyes on blue eye and one gold eye. The golden iris is due to his 'rival' saving him. * Kurisu (Christopher) Ousaka, a character in the eroge visual novel Angel's Feather. **His left eye is green and his right eye is hazel. * Mayumi Thyme, a character in the visual novel Shuffle! **Her different colored eyes are due to her mixed ancestry (Devil father and a human mother). Her left eye is blue, while the right eye is red.Image of Mayumi Thyme She has no other abnormalities. *Maki, a character in the anime and manga series Darker than black. **Maki's left eye is red, while his right eye is green. * Mihoko Fukuji, a character in the anime and manga series Saki **Mihoko's left eye is blue, while her right eye is red. * Mika Ayanokōji, an antagonist in Shattered Angels. **Mika's heterochromia may be the result of an implant. Her left eye is orange, while her right eye is purple. * Mukuro Rokudo, a character in the manga series Reborn!. **Mukuro's left eye is blue, while his right eye is red. * Myotismon from Digimon Adventure has a blue and a green eye. *Renton Thirston & Nirvash type Zero **Renton & Nirvashes eyes become blue and purple when eureka and renton fused * Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, twin dolls in the anime and manga series Rozen Maiden **Suiseiseki's left eye is green and her right eye is red.Suiseiseki, the third Rozen Maiden doll Souseiseki's eyes are the reverse; she has a red left eye and a green right eye.Souseiseki, the fourth Rozen Maiden doll * Urumi Kanzaki, a character in the anime and manga series Great Teacher Onizuka **Urumi's left eye is brown and her right eye is blue. * Vincent Nightray, a character in the manga series Pandora Hearts. **Vincent's left eye is gold, while his right eye is wine-red. * Yoru, a character in the anime and manga series Sukisho. **Yoru is the split-personality of Sora Hashiba. While Sora is Yoru his left eye is gold and his right eye is blue. * Yubel, a character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **Yubel's heterochromia is the result of a ritual to make her the protector of Prince Haou, which drastically altered her body, giving her a demonic appearance, and splitting her body down the center into a masculine half on the left and a feminine half on the right. The masculine half retained Yubel's original violet hair and turquoise eye color, while the feminine half gained white hair and an orange colored eye.Yubel **After Jaden Yuki fuses his soul with Yubel's, his eyes occasionally glow with the same heterochromatic scheme as hers when he is manifesting her power.Jaden manifesting Yubel's power *Vetti Sforza, the main antagonist from the anime Glass Fleet **His right eye is gold while his left eye is brown. *Vivio Takamachi, the adopted daughter of Nanoha Takamachi as of the third season of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, StrikerS. **Vivio's right eye is green, while her left is azalea/purple, sometimes referred to as 'wine' colored.Vivio meeting Nanoha *Xavier: Renegade Angel **He has one brown eye and one blue eye In Video Games * Kogasa Tatara, a character in Touhou 12: Undefined Fantastic Object ** Her left eye is red while her right eye is blue. * Lady, a character in the video game and anime series Devil May Cry. ** Her right eye is blue and her left eye is red. *Ranulf, a character from Fire Emblem **His left eye is green and his right eye is violet. * Sig, a protagonist in Puyo Puyo Fever 2. **Sig's heterochromia comes from his non-demon parts of his DNA. His left eye is red, while his right eye is blue. * Yuna, a character in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 ** Yuna's heterochromia is due to her mixed ancestry. In the Final Fantasy X universe, the Al-Bhed people all have green eyes with spiral-shaped pupils. Yuna's left eye is blue, while on the right she has a green eye with an ordinary pupil, signifying her half Al-Bhed heritage.Yuna in her gunner outfit from Final Fantasy X-2 *Dogmeat from Fallout 3. *Vladimir Makarov from Modern Warfare 2 ** His left eye is Green while his right eye is Blue. *Mari, the new and 10th character in Grand Chase has a heterochromia which makes her unique in other characters but also suites in her abilities in using wizardry and machinery in battle. *Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue, heterochromia cause by Rachel turning him into a Dhamphir after getting his arm cut off by Jin( who was possessed by Terumi) and left for dead. *The Commander of the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.) in the Sonic the Hedgehog game series. *The nameless main character in the Red Steel series has one red eye and one blue eye. *Zasalamel from the Soul games. **One eye is brown and the other is gold. *Zaeed Massani, a downloadable content character from Mass Effect 2. In Western Film and Television *Dizzy Devil, a character in the cartoon Tiny Toon Adventures ** His right eye is pink while his left is green. *Floyd a cat in The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue **His right eye is Red and his left eye is Blue. *Jefferson Twilight, a character in the Venture Brothers cartoon ** His right eye is brown while his left eye (Blood Eye) is red and can detect Blaculas. *Pesto, one of the Goodfeathers in the cartoon Animaniacs ** His right eye is pink while his left is green. *Max, a stray Odd-eyed cat from The Penguins of Madagascar. **His right eye is green while his left eye is blue. *Ray Stantz, one of the Ghostbusters. **His right eye is green while his left eye is brown. The actor who portrays him, Dan Aykroyd, has heterochromia. *Simon Phoenix, the main antagonist in Demolition Man. **His right eye is brown while his left eye is blue. *Alice Harris, Andy and Tammy's mother in 28 Weeks Later. **Her left eye is green and right eye is blue. *The Alchemist, an unnamed former sorcerer in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. **His left eye is azalea/purple, or wine colored, while his right eye is blue/gray. In Other Media *Delirium, a character in the comic series The Sandman **Her left eye is green and her right eye is blue. She apparently had two matching eyes when she was still Delight, but they changed when she became Delirium. *Andy Harris and his mother, Alice Harris, characters in 28 Weeks Later **Andy inherited the condition from Alice, his mother, rendering them both asymptomatic carriers of the Rage virus. *Natani and Alaric, characters in the webcomic Twokinds **Natani's left eye is brown and her right eye is gray.TwoKinds strip number 440 Natani's heterochromia Part of her soul was destroyed by a mage. Her heterochromia is the result of her brother's soul being used to fill in the gaps in her own soul in order to save her.TwoKinds strip number 355 Natani's original brown eyesTwoKinds strip number 448 The soul fusion ritual **Alaric's right eye is dark gray, while his left eye is light gray.TwoKinds strip number 356 Alaric's first appearance This is due to an old injury. When attempting to notify Keith that his banishment could be appealed, Alaric was stopped by Alabaster, who clawed him along the left side of his face.TwoKinds strip number 528 Alaric's injury References